Dulces mentiras
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Remus reprimió el gruñido que quería salir de su pecho, llevaba días sin dormir bien y la presencia de Black no estaba ayudando a aligerar su agrio humor. Apretó los dientes y colocó su mejor sonrisa antes de acercarse al chulo hipocondríaco que conocía bien.


**Título: Dulces mentiras**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: No poseo nada del mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K. Rowling, claro, a excepción de una insana obsesión con los shippeos raros

Resumen: Remus reprimió el gruñido que quería salir de su pecho, llevaba días sin dormir bien y la presencia de Black no estaba ayudando a aligerar su agrio humor. Apretó los dientes y colocó su mejor sonrisa antes de acercarse al chulo hipocondríaco que conocía bien.

**Número palabras:500**

**Uso mi extra de 100 palabras please**

**Este es un WI donde se parte de la premisa... ¿Que habría pasado si Remus no hubiese sido convertido en hombre lobo por Greyback? Según yo en este mundo mi Remus fue atacado más no convertido. Algo simlar a lo que pasó con Bill Weasley. Sin embargo, sus padres por protección decidieron mudarse a Francia y criarlo ahí. Mi Remus fue a Beauxbetus y regresó a Inglaterra para sus prácticas profesionales en medimagia. ¿Que si creo que Sirius es tan impulsivo para correr a una relación porque podría ser su ultimo día con vida? Sip, si lo creo. ¿Voldemor sigue ahí? OF COURSE! **

Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para la copa de la casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

—Hola, precioso ¿vienes seguido por aquí?

Remus reprimió el gruñido que quería salir de su pecho, llevaba días sin dormir bien y la presencia de Black no estaba ayudando a aligerar su agrio humor.

Apretó los dientes y colocó su mejor sonrisa antes de acercarse al chulo hipocondríaco que conocía bien.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo hoy, Señor Black?

—¡Me desangro, Remmy! —Gimoteó el mago— Tienes que besarme para que pueda sanar.

Remus respiró hondo y terminó su mantra guardándose sus opiniones para sí mismo.

_Las prácticas te hacen una mejor persona, las prácticas te hacen una mejor persona, las prácticas te hacen una mejor persona._

—Estoy seguro de que con un hechizo de desinfección bastará, permítame evaluar la herida.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar realizó un hechizo diagnóstico.

—Solo tiene una herida leve en el tobillo izquierdo, le daré una poción antiséptica para prevenir la infección.

Dándose vuelta, empezó a salir por la puerta cuando sintió el firme agarre en su muñeca impidiéndole irse.

—Sal conmigo— Y aunque no había chulería en su tono, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios y Remus inmediatamente se sintió repelido. Él no estaba para juegos tontos.

—Porque me gustas. Tu belleza me atrapó desde el primer momento…solo al mirar tu dulce rostro supe que te necesitaba en mi vida y quiero pasar cada día de ella conociéndote.

_¿Acaso me crees iluso, Black?_

—Me tengo que ir, Señor Black. Tengo pacientes de verdad que atender—replicó soltándose.

Esta vez Black no lo detuvo.

….

Esa noche, una vez en casa, Remus se acercó al único espejo que poseía.

_¿En serio me crees tan iluso, Black?_

La cara que le devolvió la mirada no era nada de lo que Black había comentado, él no era bello. Furiosas marcas de garras permanecían como fieles cicatrices en el lado izquierdo de su cara, mientras que su ojo derecho reflejaba las consecuencias de la pérdida parcial de su vista,

_¿Cómo puedes llamar 'dulce' a un rostro como el mío?_

Remus bufó incrédulo, preparándose para dormir. Nunca creería las dulces mentiras que Black osara contarle.

…

—Remmy, estoy herido.

—Es solo una cortada de papel, sobrevivirá.

—¿Te he dicho que el humor ácido te queda precioso?

…

—¿Es un príncipe? ¿Es el amor? ¡No, es un sexy bombón!

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

….

—¡Se mi novio, Remmy! —lloriqueó Black.

Solo eso bastó para sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —Explotó finalmente—Tenemos una guerra a cuestas, no hay tiempo para juegos estúpidos o relaciones que nunca llegarán a nada.

Sabía que gruñir y atacar no era la solución pero estaba harto.

—Precisamente porque no hay tiempo es que quiero aprovechar cada segundo a tu lado.

Black tomó su mano con delicadeza, viéndolo con una inusitada seriedad y afecto que lo descolocó por completo.

Remus, supo que había perdido.

Creía en Black, lo hacía con todo su ser. Las mentiras que una vez parecieron reales, ahora eran promesas para su corazón.


End file.
